


Casual

by murdergatsby



Series: Flufftober 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, accidental love confession, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Peter accidentally tacks an "I love you." at the end of his standard morning send off to Noah.





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts).



> I'M STILL GOIN' AT THIS FLUFFTOBER THING.  
> [(more info + upcoming prompt list in series description )](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148888)
> 
> Today's prompt was _words_. It's a bit shorter than all the others I've written this month because A Show I Like started up its new season tonight. I had to catch that.  
>  ♡♡♡  
> 

Noah was supposed to go to work. He was supposed to walk out the door, let Peter kiss him goodbye, and then- leave. He had said he was running late. He had said he had to go. He knew he had meant those things. And yet, Noah found himself glued in place on Peter’s doormat, looking back at Peter with an expression that read like confusion, delight, and pride- all at once.

He crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back, and he waited for Peter to realize what it was he had done.

“What?” Peter asked, rather quickly. He didn’t like being placed under the microscope. His eyebrows scrunched, and the corners of his lips rolled up into a cautious- defensive- smile.

“You,” Noah began, pointing a single finger at Peter’s chest. “ _ Just _ said you love me.”

Peter’s expression recoiled even further at the accusation. “No I didn’t.” He argued. He stepped away from his door- away from Noah- and also crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned back in the same way Noah was. The defensiveness grew.

“Yeah.” Noah replied. “You did.” He nodded his head and stayed calm- un-oppressive. He let all the uncertainty in the situation leave his face, and all that was left behind was an honest-to-god smile.

Peter tried to remember what  _ exactly _ he had done and said. He had opened the door for Noah, and ushered him out into the hall with one hand still on it. He had kissed Noah on the lips, and then pulled him in for a one-armed hug. He muttered his usual goodbye against the curve of Noah’s neck, and then kissed there too.

He had said  _ “Have a nice day.” _

 

He was sure he had said it.

 

Then, it played back in his memory like an unscathed record. The soundbite of what he had  _ actually said _ looped around in his head to make sure he wouldn’t  _ miss it this time _ \- and, that he wouldn’t forget it.

_ “ _ **_I love you_ ** _ , have a nice day.” _

Peter had told Noah he loved him, and it had felt so casual that he actually missed it.

Peter hummed to himself in thought. He looked to the wall behind Noah, and then back to Noah, and then back to the wall, and then back to Noah.

Noah just, waited- in silence, in patience. He didn’t feel late, anymore. He didn’t feel like he  _ had _ to go, anymore.

Peter opened his mouth like he was going to say something specific, but then shook his head with a weary smile. He changed course, and Noah saw the exact moment which he did.

It was okay that he did.

This didn’t need to be a whole discussion right  _ now _ .

With a pleasant sigh, directed at himself, Peter said; “Have a nice day, Noah.” He said it as if it were his first attempt at the send off. He said it like he hadn’t said anything else.

Noah bowed his head towards him, respecting that. “You too, Peter.” He replied.

Noah started his way down the hall, and waved back at Peter over his shoulder. “I’ll call you later.” He said, but didn’t turn to look at him again.

Peter let himself rest against his door frame, for a moment. He waited until Noah was long out of sight before digging back into his thoughts. He hummed at himself again- making a more prominent  _ huh _ sound, when he felt as though his thoughts were on a proper and productive track.

“You’d better.” He said softly- to Noah, knowing Noah could no longer hear him. He knew he’d be able to  _ feel it _ .

Peter shrugged his shoulders and stepped back into his apartment, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
